


Panic attacks

by sammys_lover



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I, IDK BRO, Kissing, M/M, Panic Attacks, Reader-Insert, d - Freeform, idk - Freeform, k - Freeform, maybe smut later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a panic attack and call steve.</p><p>He's there for you.</p><p>...</p><p>gender neutral reader/gender neutral pronouns</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic attacks

you awoke to a ringing in your ears, and your heart beating out of your chest.

you were having a panic attack.

It was still dark out, and when you unlocked your iphone the clock read 2:30 am. you hit a number on speed dial.

He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" you could tell he had been asleep, and immediantly felt guilty for waking him.

"S-Steve...im sorry if i woke you." your voice sounded small, and breathy.

Scared.

"Hey, no it's okay. What's wrong?" His voice had gone from drowsy to alert.

You were gasping for air.

"I'm having a panic attack. I just-"

"I'll be right over."

"N-no, you don't h-have t..." A slight sob escaped you.

"I'm on my way." You heard the slam of a door and the jingling of keys.

you was almost sobbing, gasping. Clutching your chest.

The next few minutes were fuzzy, filled with pure terror. then you heard a voice. His voice, calling out your name. "I'm in...h-here." Warm tears rolled down your cheeks.

"Hey, you're okay. I'm right here, its okay."

you let go of the blanket that you didn't know you were gripping. He hugged you, and you clung onto him, burying your face against his chest. 

He just held you for a little while, rubbing your back soothingly, making shushing noises, telling you how you were okay. Then he pulled back a bit and held your face in both his hands. you were gasping for air. He stroked your cheeks with his thumbs, wiping away tears.

"I'm going to take your pulse now, okay?"

He placed two fingers on your wrist, and held them there for a minute. you took sharp, ragged breaths.

After a moment he cleared his throat, and said, “yeah, its beating really fast...here, i need you to do something for me, okay?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Name five things you can see, then take a breath."

you gave him a confused look.

"Just trust me, okay?" 

I nodded. "Um...alright." steve was sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard, arms wrapped around you, with your head resting against his chest.

"The sky...art...colors...dewdrops...words on the pages of a book."

you took a deep breath, feeling a little better, though your shaking was still prominent.

"Okay, good.” he kissed the top of your head.

"Name four things you can feel, then take another breath."

you nodded. "Got it.

"Happiness...soft fabric...rose petals....cool glass."

you took a breath.

"Now name three things you can hear."

"Laughter...music, and running water."

Another breath.

"Name two things you can smell."

"Fresh baked cupcakes and the smell of books."

Inhale, exhale.

One of his hands rubbed your back soothingly, and you were now lying limp with your arms wrapped around him.

"Name one thing that makes you happy." He murmured softly into your hair.

"You."

One last breath, then you let your eyes flutter shut, breathing softly, now calm, though you still shook slightly.

He said nothing, but you could feel his smile against your forehead as he pressed another kiss there.

After a few minutes, you looked up at him. "Thank you." He smiled. "You're welcome."

"You didn’t have to come here...i'm sorry i woke you."

He shook his head. "It’s okay, don't apologize. I'm here whenever you need me."

"Well, thanks for being...you."

"No problem, i really don't know how to be anyone else."

you giggled, and closed your eyes again.

"Do you know what brought on the panic attack? If you don’t mind my asking."

you took a shaky breath. "I don’t want to talk about it." you replied in a small voice, mambling against his chest.

"you don’t want to talk about it?"

you shook your head, squirming and trying to get closer to him.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

you nestled your face against his neck. 

The next thing you said was quiet. "You don't have to stay if you wanna go home..."

"The human heart is at its weakest between three and four am. I'm not going to risk you having another attack by leaving you."

Smiling, you curled up next to him. "Thank you." 

He smiled. "Don't thank me, it’s what I'm here for."

Exhaling, you started to drift off. "You're the best, steve."

He chuckled slightly. "Thanks."

you kissed his cheek, then snuggled close and slept through the rest of the night.


End file.
